Diamond Took
* Pippin Took * Bilba Took * Faramir Took * Arthur of Long-Cleeve * Unnamed mother * Paladin Took * Eglantine Banks * Pearl Took * Pervinca Took * Pimpernel Took * Merry Brandybuck * Estella Bolger * Adalgrim Took * Bandobras Took * Brown family * Took family |romantic_interest(s) = Aragorn (brief crush on her side)|played_by = Lily James|occupation = Member of the Fellowship of the Ring|height = 3'5|hair_color = Blonde (sometimes brown)|eye_color = Brown|first_seen = * The Fellowship of the Ring|last_seen = * The Return of the King}} Diamond Took, born as Diamond of Long-Cleeve, sometimes referred to as Diamond Long-cleeve, is one of the three main protagonists of Three Hobbit Ladies and a Ring. She was portrayed by Lily James in the LOTR AU. Diamond is part of the Long-cleeve Clan, Took family, 'and the 'Fellowship of the Ring. Early life Diamond was born TA 2995 to Arthur Long-Cleeve and his wife. However, her mother died when she was very young, leading Diamond to be raised by her father. On the other hand, Bilbo was the one who solely helped Diamond, along with the Tooks and Brandybucks. Without her knowledge, Bilbo actually learns that Arthur actually loves his daughter and Arthur only distances himself from his daughter because Diamond it reminds him of his lost wife. She eventually formed a crush on Pippin, the son of Thain Paladin Took, but feared they would only stay in the "Friendship Zone". Unknown to Diamond, Pippin also had a crush on her. Throughout the Three Hobbit Ladies ''saga ''The Fellowship of the Ring During "Uncle Bilbo's" birthday party, Diamond caught Merry and Pippin getting ready to pull the ultimate prank: set fireworks off with a dragon firework. At first, she sternly told them they were in trouble, but quickly joined in on the prank. When Pippin and Merry were found by Gandalf, he demanded where there other accomplice was. To cover for Diamond, they claimed it was just them and them alone. Diamond later asks why Pippin must always risk his life to save hers while cleaning his face. Personality Physical appearance Powers and Abilities Relationships Pippin Took Main article: Diamond and Pippin It is not known when Diamond met or fell in love with Pippin. However, she is known to have a crush on him since they were children. In chapter 7, they nearly kiss each other in Rivendell. Bilbo Baggins Bilbo and Diamond have a father-daughter relationship. Before her journey, Bilbo told her of how Thorin and his company had doubted him but proved them wrong. He later tells her that she can do the same thing. However, during this talk, Diamond mentions her father never loving her, but Bilbo is the first to tell her that is not true. Gallery CharportDiamondLongcleeve.png ElizabethPridePredjudicezombies.png DiamondTook.png Trivia * Diamond is similar to how Bilbo was during The Hobbit film. ** Faces prejudice (Diamond because of her gender and age and Bilbo for his species) *** However, unlike Bilbo Diamond is not mistreated by any of the company members. In fact, most of them welcome her into their group. ** They feel a sense of doubt about themselves. ** Though they are both protected by the leaders of their companies, they feel like they don't belong in their quests and belong in the Shire. ** In the end, Diamond and Bilbo both realize they are just like everyone else and accept who they truly are. * Is about twenty four years old. This is confirmed during the Council of Lord Elrond at Rivendell. * Her name implies that the Long-cleeves are rich. This is further explained that it is. * Diamond is related to all the Hobbits (other than Sam and Rosie ). She is the distant cousin of Frodo Baggins, Estella Bolger, Pippin Took, and Merry Brandybuck and is the future mother in law of Goldilocks Gardner. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hobbits Category:Tooks Category:Long-Cleeves Category:Females